


finding my way to you

by Closetotaku4lyfe



Category: Presidential Election - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Trump, Dom/sub, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Masochism, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, OR IS IT??, Pegging, Pillow Princess Donald, Pining, Possessive Biden, Post Presidential Campaign 2020, Protective Biden, Sadism, Slow Burn, Submissive Donald, Timeskip, Top Biden, Unrequited Love, Whipping, alpha!Biden, omega!Trump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closetotaku4lyfe/pseuds/Closetotaku4lyfe
Summary: it's wrong. it can't possibly be right, these feelings that Donald gets when he's with Biden... but yet he feels them all the same. how can they be wrong when it feels so right? and does it even matter when Biden would never feel the same way about him?alternatively: Donald wrestles with his feelings for Biden, knowing they are not reciprocated, all the while trying to keep the facade of enemies up. meanwhile, Biden is just trying to find the right time to confess. it would be a lot easier if they weren't always arguingswitching povs, eventual smut, abo dynamics, updates every Wednesday
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	finding my way to you

This is entirely a joke for my friends, if you are here on this tag... uhhhhh I don't know what to tell you.


End file.
